1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to selecting for display in an aggregated social networking feed, relevant items from feeds of multiple social networking systems related to a particular user.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ever increasing number of social networking systems and applications enable users to connect to various types of social networks. Connected across many social networking systems, users receive numerous updates, postings, streams, and other items personalized for the user. Managing these connections, in many cases, involves accessing separate social networking applications for each of the social networking systems related to a particular user. In other cases, applications include a dashboard interface that provides access to several social networks on a single display.
But, for users accessing multiple social networking systems using a mobile computing device, a limited display area makes it impractical to access multiple social networking applications using a dashboard application. Further, mobile computing device users typically spend less time accessing and viewing data on a given occasion compared to users accessing and viewing data using a traditional non-mobile computing device, such as personal computer. Accordingly, traditional methods for accessing multiple social networking applications from a mobile device are impractical. For example, in some cases the volume of items included in one feed may be an order of magnitude greater than the items included in another feed. Yet the number of items in a given feed may be completely unrelated to the number of items most relevant to the user. Time constrained, a mobile user accessing multiple social networking systems using individual applications or a dashboard view has limited time and limited display area to sort through numerous items to find relevant items.